Blonde Cat
by Kuro no Sora
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Edward gets mixed with a cat and becomes a boy with cat ears and a tail. With this, he is forced to live with Roy Mustang, but he just cant keep his hands off of the adorable neko. Rated M for language and some smut. EdxRoy
1. Another Mission

**Me: HOLY SHYT ITS YAOI!**

**Alice: YAY FER DA YAOI!**

**Me: Anyways, yes this is a ROYXED FANFIC. And later in the story, THERE WILL BE SMUT!**

**Alice: *claps hands excitedly* YAY FER DA SMUT!**

**Me: Also, we did NOT die and quit on Dark Blood Alchemist. We just temporarily lost motivation. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible. And ideas are always welcome**

**Alice: We do need help every now and then.**

**Me: Anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

"Aw, damn," Edward sighed, crossing his arms. "Are you serious? Another mission?"

The blonde stood there at Colonel Roy Mustang's desk, having to hear out the details of another stupid mission his superior had assigned him.

"Yup." The raven-haired man put down bluntly, searching a few drawers.

"I've had two missions this week!" Edward stamped his foot childishly, giving a tired pout. "Give me a break, Colonel!"

"Hmph, don't act like you're the only one working hard."

"Oh please! All you ever do is sleep and pretend you're busy cleaning the windows"

"…Anyway…Your mission is to go to a local mad man's house. He's been recently reported for doing illegal alchemy."

The blonde gave a huff, and put his hands behind his head. More people using alchemy for evil. Just what he needed.

"Here," Roy muttered, handing his young subordinate a small slip of paper. "The address is on there. Go there tonight."

"Lovely, thanks." Ed stuffed the paper in his back pocket. Heck, it could get squished to pieces for all he cared. But he still knew he would have to make an unexpected visit tonight to 21 Lantern Lane.

That night, Edward had walked to the house that the Colonel had specified. It was made out of a weak, old-looking wood, with a door that seemed as if it would fall off any second.

The blonde walked up to the door, and he pushed on the handle slightly, no expecting it to be open. Surprisingly, the door creaked open slowly, being kept unlocked.

"Well, I guess I'll come in…" Edward muttered, stepping through the door. There was only one hallway that led to a single room and the hallway was lined with jars and books filled with alchemical knowledge. The young alchemist would have liked to stay and look through the books, but he remembered that he had a mission to fulfill. He sighed, cursing his superior once again inside his head. He walked through the hall and opened the single door slowly, poking his head through to get a look. The room was empty, but transmutation circles were drawn everywhere, with one huge circle in the center. There were very few lights hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the huge transmutation circle, was a small blonde cat.

"So he was doing chimera transmutation, now was he?" Edward walked to the blonde cat holding his hand out.

"Yes I was…" A voice hissed. A man then came from a shaded part of the room, his eyes a dark brown and his hair an even darker brown, covering his eyes.

"Alright let's make this quick…" Edward sighed, rolling his shoulders. He then charged at the man, getting ready to punch him. But the man kicked him in the gut, before the blonde boy could land a punch.

Edward went flying across the room. The cat ran to his aid, licking his hand lightly, mewing softly.

A light bulb flashed in the man's head, clapped his hands, and placed them on the transmutation circle. An extremely bright light was seen, and a gust of wind flowed in the room. Suddenly, a mini-typhoon formed around Edward and the cat, the wind pressure knocking the man on his back. The wind was lightly brightened at first, but it quickly changed to a dark black.

_Shit! It's too late! _Edward thought, the cat beside him already starting to panic. Another bright light was shown, and the wind died down.

A few minutes later, footsteps were heard in the hallway. Apparently, Roy's men had followed Ed to the house.

Lt. Hawkeye slammed the door open, and ran in, the other men following her.

"Hold it!" She aimed a gun at the brown-haired man, who was just about ready to escape.

"Where's Fullmetal! ?" Roy shouted, pushing his way the team of men.

"Ummm…Colonel?" Havoc said, pointing to a small body in the middle of the circle. "I think you should see this."

Roy, Havoc, Hawkeye, and the other men had surrounded the body, looking with curiosity.

The body had Edward's blonde hair, held back with the same braid. He had Edward's red coat, pants and boots, with the same gloved auto-mail arm. The only thing different was that he had blonde cat ears sprouting from his head, and a blonde cat tail.

"Fullmetal?" Roy said softly.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open, and rose up slowly. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking up at the people surround him.

"..What?" Edward questioned, looking at the staring faces.

Hawkeye reached over and lightly scratched his ears. Ed then gave out a soft, content purr.

"He's a…cat…" Roy mumbled mindlessly. Fullmetal was a cat. A cute, adorable, little cat. A cute, adorable, little cat with a blonde tail and blonde cat ears. A cute-

"Colonel? Colonel!" Hawkeye snapped in front of Roy's face, bringing him back to earth. "Please pay attention! This is a very serious situation!"

"Right, so…What happened?" Roy asked.

Hawkeye sighed, not surprised that he hadn't been listening. "Apparently Edward got tangled into the transmutation and got mixed with a cat."

"So…He's kind of like a chimera?" Havoc questioned.

"You could say that." Hawkeye said to the blonde smoker.

"Hey, so what now! ?" Edward shouted from across the room, sitting on the couch. His tail swayed from side to side and his cat ears twitching slightly. "I can't go to headquarters like this! They'll send me to a lab!"

"That's true…but I've got Black Hayate to take care of, so I don't want more fur in my home."

"Well, pets aren't allowed in the dorms," Fuery pointed out.

Everyone was silent for a second, running through the options.

"What about you, sir?" Havoc turned to the colonel, who just realized that he was the only one could take on the blonde cat-boy.

"Me? B-But I-"Roy thought for a moment. He would have Edward to himself. A cat Edward. A cute, cat Edward. All to himself.

"Fine," Roy sighed with annoyance, yet in his mind he was jumping for joy.

"WHAT? ! ?" Edward jumped from the couch, outraged. "I DON'T WANNA STAY WITH THAT BASTARD!"

He pointed viciously at the raven-haired man, who just ignored the "bastard" comment.

"Oh c'mon, chief. It won't be that bad," Havoc assured, patting his head. "Hey, when he's out of the house, you'll be free to rip up his couch or something!"

"HAVOC! !" Roy yelled at his subordinate. "Don't give him any ideas!"

Havoc just shrugged and remained silent.

"Well, now that that's settled…" Roy stood up and grabbed his black coat that was resting beside him. "Let's be off, Fullmetal."

"What? Right now?"

"Your younger brother is in Resembool for the week, right? The military will let him know of the situation."

"B-But-"

"No 'buts'." The raven-haired man walked to the blonde and picked him up bridal-style, much to Edward's, and everyone else's, surprise.

"HEY!" Ed struggled to get out of his hold. "Let me go, Colonel Bastard!"

"Hmmm…I don't think so."

Roy turned to look at the blonde smoker.

"I entrust you the job of calling Alphonse Elric to let him know of his brother."

Havoc struggled to translate that into a response, when he quickly went into a stiff salute.

"Aye, sir," the older blonde said.

Roy walked out of the room with a smirking face and his small, blonde prize, as everyone stared at him on his way out.

**Me: AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! NEKO ED! THAT'S RIGHT, KIDDIES! ITS NEKO ED, MUCH TO ROY'S DELIGHT!**

**Roy: I don't like only dogs, Fullmetal.**

**Ed: Shit… *runs away***

**Alice: *pats Roy's shoulder* you went a little too far, buddy. Its only the first chapter.**

**Roy: But I wanted him *pouts***

**Me: ANYWAY. Chapter 2 will be coming soon, and Chapter 5 of the Dark Blood Alchemist will be coming sooner! BAI BAIIISSS**


	2. A Pink Yarn Ball

**Okay…Same thing as always. JUST READ.**

"I can't believe you did that in front of EVERYONE!" Edward yelled inside of Roy's car.

"It was only in front of a few people, Fullmetal," Roy calmly insisted, continuing his driving. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

The young alchemist stubbornly looked the other way, blushing, and giving a childish pout. "I just wish you'd listen to me every now and then."

Ed's face was visible in the car mirror, and Roy could have squealed and hugged the cat boy to death any second. The blonde was already cute enough, but with the cat ears and tail, he was just too adorable.

"We're here."

Edward poked his head around the passenger seat to get a good look at the Colonel's house. It was very dark outside because of the time, but he could tell, even with the darkness, that the house was huge.

"A…A mansion! ?" the blonde said, completely shocked.

"Yea…nothing special," Roy mumbled, as if everyone in Central had a mansion for a home.

They drove into the driveway, and Roy opened the car door, stepping out.

"C'mon, Fullmetal. There's nothing in there that's going to kill you."

Edward reluctantly stepped out of the car, slightly uncomfortable from the large mansion.

_What the hell is with that huge thing! ? _Edward yelled in his mind. _I mean, he's only one____person!_

"Fullmetal, hurry up!" The raven-haired man yelled from in front of his door. He had already walked to his front door while the blonde was lost in his own thought. "Don't make me come over there and carry you again!"

Edward blushed at the embarrassing thought of the Colonel carrying him, so he rushed over to the door.

Roy smirked at the young alchemist's cute reaction, and unlocked the door with his already-out key.

Inside of the mansion wasn't that big. It actually looked like a regular home. But there was a huge flight of stairs that ruined the "regular home," theme.

Roy gave a fake cough, breaking Ed out of his awed state.

"I'll order for takeout, Fullmetal," Roy said as he walked to the telephone in the kitchen.

"Sure…" Edward sat down on the couch, sighing. This day had become longer than he wanted it to be. He tried to just lie back and relax, but he was in the Colonel's **HOME**_! _How the hell was he able to take this in? !

Ed looked around the room he was in, and for the first time he realized that Roy's living room was really messy. There were clothes and magazines sprawled all over the place, and some other unidentical objects on the floor. He was about to close his eyes for a second, when something caught the corner of his eye. There was something on the floor that was round, fuzzy, soft, and pink. It was a yarn ball.

The blonde cat boy got up from the couch and pawed at the yarn ball lightly. It rolled to side slightly, a small string of yarn trailing its path. Edward gave a small laugh. Seeing the string trail from the yarn was oddly amusing. He pawed at it again, making the trail of yarn-string longer. He gave another laugh, slightly louder with before. He kept pawing at the yarn more and more until he got impatient and started throwing the ball of yarn in the air, the originally short-string of yarn, now longer, flying all around the room.

"Fullmetal, I ordered for pizza so I hope that's ok…" Roy trailed off as he walked into the room, seeing what his blonde guest was up to.

Edward had gotten himself covered with a long string of yarn, wrapped loosely around his clothes and skin.

"S-Sorry, Colonel…" the yarn-covered boy turned the other way, trying to hide his heavily-blushing face.

The raven-haired man silently walked up to the blonde cat boy, staring at him. But not because he was angry. He just couldn't get over how CUTE Fullmetal looked!

Instead of yelling at the young alchemist, he just patted Edward's head, letting the cat ears on his head be pushed down.

"H-Hey...Colonel?" Edward was a little confused. The Colonel he knew would have yelled at him. Why is it that he so nice all of a sudden?

"Don't worry about it, Ed. its okay" the raven-haired man assured. Edward nodded his head, but suddenly blushed, realizing that the Colonel had called him by his first name, not his state alchemist title. And a shorter version of it, too. Wow!

Roy let his hand slip away from the blonde's head, his ears going back to their original state. He let out a small chuckle, noticing Edward's blushing face.

"W-W-What's so funny, you bastard?" Edward jumped up and stared at his superior stubbornly.

"Nothing, nothing." Roy tapped the blonde's nose playfully. "It's just that you look so darn cute like that, Edward~"

"C-Cute? No way!" Ed blushed more deeply, never expecting to hear the word "cute" and his name in the same sentence. Especially coming from the Colonel.

Out of the blue, the doorbell rang that ringed in Ed's ears. Now that he had twice the hearing, and with this big house making the sound echo, that doorbell will always keep him awake.

"Oh, look. Pizza's here!" Edward pulled the yarn off of him and started to run to the door excitedly, eager to get his hands on the cheesy goodness, but before he could get even a few feet close, he was pulled back by his tail.

The blonde cat boy yelped, and looked back to see Roy holding his tail, grinning evilly.

"What the hell, Mustang? !" Edward shrieked, aggravated by being held up by his host. "That hurt, damn you!"

"Exactly." Roy walked up to the blonde, flicking his forehead. "Idiot, you can't go out looking like **that**."

He pulled at Ed's ears, making him give another shriek.

"S-Stop that!" Ed swatted Roy's hand away, his face blushing again. "I get it, okay? !"

"Hmph, good…" Roy suddenly got closer to the young blonde, their faces just centimeters apart. "…Cause if you didn't, I would have to punish you."

"W-What the hell do you mean? !" Edward tried to step back, but he was lost in Roy's onyx eyes. He never realized how…mesmerizing his eyes were.

Roy gave another small chuckle, much to the blonde's dislike, and went to go answer the door.

After finally coming back to earth, Edward shook his head quickly to get any good thoughts of the raven-haired man out of his head, annoyed at how Roy just played with him like that. _Forget everything I said about him being nice or mesmerizing! ! _He screamed in his mind.

After dinner, Ed decided to read one of the books that Roy had lying around. Literally. Most of the shelves' books were on the floor. He just lied on the couch, his feet resting on a pillow, and his head on the arm-rest. His cat ears twitched every now and then, showing a sign of surprise or excitement. The Colonel started to head upstairs, before staring at the young alchemist once more to savor his cuteness for just one more second.

"Oh, Ed," Roy said, walking up to the cat boy. Edward's cat ears perked up, realizing that his name was called.

He turned his head to face Roy. "Yea?"

Roy suddenly got close to the young alchemist's face again, their lips just barely apart.

"You're just so adorable you know that, Shorty?" Roy smirked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDJE-?" Edward jumped up and started to rant on the "Shorty" comment, but before he could finish his sentence, Roy had taken advantage of his open mouth and claimed his lips.

Edward's eyes widened, his face blushing heavily. Roy then snaked a hand up the young alchemist's shirt, gently skimming over a soft nipple. Edward gasped in the kiss, only giving Roy the opportunity the slip his tongue into the his mouth. Edward didn't move once as Roy explored every inch of his mouth, tasting the wonderful taste. When air became a must, he pulled away, looking Edward in the eye.

"Well, Fullmetal?" Roy purred teasingly in Edward's ear. "What do you say now?"

He smirked seeing Edward's blushing face, and patted his head. "Your room is upstairs. Second door on your right."

Ed nodded silently, before racing up the stairs, his tail flailing behind him.

The older man chuckled. "He didn't even kiss me back…" He sighed. "Oh well. But soon, Edward" He looked up at stairs. "Soon, you will realize…that you belong to me."

**ITS SHORT I KNOW. But Chapter 3 is in the making, so be patient! Review~**


End file.
